Heroes' Alliance Book 2: Operation PokePower
by Bloxanoid
Summary: Jason and his friends may have saved the world of FNaF, but their next target is much more difficult: the world of Pokemon. Join Jason, the other heroes, and the cast of FNaF as they team up with Ash and company to defeat the Conquerors. With new universal rules, weapons, and heroes, it will take much more than a sword to win. Sequel to Heroes' Alliance 1: Frantic at FNaF.
1. Distress Call

**Hey hey guys, I'm Bloxanoid! This is the sequel you've been waiting for for about a week or so, and here it is! Operation Pokepower!**

 **If you have not read Heroes' Alliance 1: Frantic at Fnaf, it is highly recommended that you do. You can find the link to it from my profile, since you can't copy and paste the stories. If you read it directly without reading the first book, the book will make somewhat sense but not completely.**

 **Now, without further a do, let us begin the HA's adventure into the world of Pokemon!**

* * *

 _One week after the end of Heroes' Alliance 1: Frantic at Fnaf_

 _[Jason] {Heroes' Alliance Space HQ}_

Jason sat at his desk fiddling with the little contraption he asked Foxy to build for him. It was supposed to broadcast his voice across the universe as to help find any possible survivors of the Conquerors' invasion and destruction of Earth. Day after day he sent out a radio broadcast calling for survivors, and every day he got no response. His week-long break he set up was coming to an end today, and he knew that no matter their next destination, it would be more difficult than ever to defeat the Conquerors and their massive army of goons.

"Jason, please report to the command hub immediately," said a voice in his communicator. Jason sat up startled and looked around the room carefully. He pressed a button on the side of the radio, and the radio instantly folded up into a small cube he could easily fit into his pocket. Jason slipped the small metal cube into a secret compartment in the desk. Jason walked out of his room and headed towards the elevator. Jason suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he stood still. He slowly pulled a flashlight from his pocket and turned around and pointed it straight forward. He saw Plushtrap freeze immediately when he spun.

"Darn it, you got me again Jason," said Plushtrap.

"Don't do it again, please," said Jason to Plushtrap frustrated.

Jason remembered what happened three days ago, when Zach found a strange reading in the Five Nights at Freddy's planet, when they found the characters from Fnaf 4. Freddy was able to convince Nightmare Freddy to join them in their quest, even though it was difficult to find them. The more the merrier, he supposed.

Jason walked into the elevator and pressed the button to get to the command hub on the top floor of the space base. When he arrived the hub was empty, just like it should be. It was his turn to watch the base security cameras tonight. Zach and Foxy had installed security cameras around the base (for obvious reasons), and the others who served on night duty said not much happened besides the Nightmare characters occasionally being found wandering around the corridors.

"Not when you have my job," said Mike, "If I was you, I wouldn't take any chances." Then again, this was coming from a guy who has to endlessly endure countless nights fending off animatronics using only cameras and doors. Jason sat down in the commander's chair in front of the FTXMM and pulled up the cameras in the sim area. Jason took off the new communicator and placed it on the table. He wouldn't need it now, since everybody is asleep. With Zach's new research, they wouldn't need the sim visor for the simulator rooms.

" _This will be an easy night for me," thought Jason._

Jason sat there for two hours in the command hub without any issues except for Nightmare occasionally appearing in the camera and scaring the living daylights out of him. Jason was about to fall asleep when he received pop-up on the screen.

"Incoming transmission?" asked Jason, "well, might as well answer it, there's no harm in not doing so."

Jason answered the call and a video error screen appeared.

"There's an error? That means this is a video transmission," said Jason confused. Jason leaned forward in his chair and peered at the screen.

" _Uh hello, is this thing working?"_ said the voice from the transmission.

"This is Jason from the Heroes' Alliance," said Jason suspiciously, "your video feed isn't coming in well, if you want to know."

The error screen disappeared and the video quality slowly improved until the feed was completely clear. Jason's eyes widened and he stood up surprised.

" _Ugh, I wish Clemont was here,"_ said the boy in the video as the camera shifted until the video was clear.

" _Yes, it's fixed!"_

" _Pika Pikachu!"_

Jason took the screen program and moved it closer to him and quickly put on his communicator.

"Hey, it's Ash Ketchum from Pokemon!"

" _You got that right,"_ said Ash, _"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy Pikachu."_

"I'm sorry Ash, but we don't have time. I'm Jason from the Heroes' Alliance," said Jason quickly, "and I need an explanation for this."

" _Okay. Let me see…oh yeah! A couple days ago these crazy masked guys came in and started stealing not only all our Pokemon, but these weird blue crystals too!"_

" _The Conquerors are after the Pokemon Shards now," thought Jason to himself._

" _Clemont gave me this weird machine and told me to come here while he held them off. He said it was very important that I got here and that I would be hooked up to somebody who had the solution to our problem."_

Jason knew that Clemont was a very smart boy and that there might possibly be something else up in this mysterious distress call.

"What else did Clemont tell you to do?" asked Jason.

" _He specifically said to make sure Pikachu was kept away from the masked guys to protect some 'Fragment' from the bad guys,"_ said Ash.

" _This is definitely too obvious," thought Jason._

" _He gave me this little disk to use just in case I needed to get Pikachu somewhere quickly,"_ said Ash holding up a small metal machine.

"I know what that is!" said Jason, "turn it on using the button on the bottom."

Ash searched around the machine and found the button to activate it. The machine started expanding until it was a portal the size of his hand.

" _Hurry, I don't have much time left!"_ shouted Ash as he looked behind him. Jason saw the Conqueror goons hot on their tail.

"Place Pikachu on the little circle on the middle of the portal and press the button in the front."

" _I can't leave Pikachu! He's my best friend!"_

"We don't have much time! I know that this isn't like you, but if you don't send Pikachu over now you might never see him again!"

" _Ash, hurry up!"_ shouted a girl's voice from off screen, _"They're getting closer!"_

" _Okay Serena!"_ shouted Ash to the side, _"I'm sorry Jason, but I can't just leave Pikachu."_ Ash turned around and saw the masked men only a few hundred yards away.

" _Clemont told me something about some 'Prophecy' activated by all these bad people stealing some precious gem. He said every realm has it."_

Ash turned around again and saw he only had a few seconds left before they caught up. He turned around nervous.

" _Serena, run!"_ shouted Ash off to the side.

" _Okay, you don't have much time left. It's only a matter of time before they overwhelm us both. We're the last ones left that I know of. Pikachu and I can buy you some time though to get here and send us help. I'm going to delay them as long as I can, but there's no doubt I will be defeated as well."_

Ash turned around and saw that the goons were right behind him.

" _It's Satoshi, get him!"_ shouted the lead goon. The goons grabbed him and he struggled to stay close to the camera.

" _Find Serena and protect her at all costs! We can't afford to take another loss!"_ Ash shouted as they wrestled him to the ground. _"I'm counting on you-"_

The video feed cut off and left Jason shocked in surprise. He just saw Ash Ketchum ask him for help. It was something he always wanted to do; go to the Pokemon world. He just knew that it wasn't possible. But know, with the current situation, it was necessary for him to go. Jason was about to stand up when the air above him began to shimmer and glow brightly. Two things fell out of the portal; a hat and a Pokeball. Jason picked up the two items and placed them on the FTXMM. Inside the hat was a note tucked in a secret pocket. Jason took the note and read it:

" _Jason, I was able to hold of the masked men to give myself enough time to write this note. It was much more difficult than I thought to defeat them, so I sent you Pikachu like you asked to keep him safe."_

The handwriting became illegible and was just scribbles until the pen trailed off the page. Jason was about to close the note when he noticed there was more at the bottom.

" _Show her,"_ was written in blood at the bottom of the page in huge sloppy letters. Jason realized what this meant and placed the note in his pocket. He grabbed the hat and turned it around slowly and gasped at what he saw. It was Ash's hat covered in blood. Jason grabbed the hat and placed it in his backpack. It would be necessary to keep it in his possession at all times. Jason took the Pokeball and threw it across the room. The Pokeball opened up and out came Pikachu, who was obviously mad. When Pikachu saw Jason Pikachu calmed down.

"Pikachu, climb up on my shoulder. I'll be your Ash until we find him again," said Jason.

"Pika Pi…" said Pikachu, who was a little resistant against his command.

"I know it will be awkward, but you'll get used to it Pikachu."

Pikachu reluctantly climbed up on Jason's shoulder and Jason placed Pikachu's Pokeball in his backpack.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!"

Jason ran towards the door and was about to go into the elevator when he was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Zach suspiciously.

"I was just going back to my room. My shift was over," lied Jason.

"Then why do you have a Pikachu on your shoulder? My watch also says it's only two o'clock in the morning."

"Uh, it's a long story involving Pokemon, blood, and the Conquerors. There's no time to explain, unless you tell me your involvement in this issue."

"That's a long story as well, but there's no time to explain. We have to get moving." Right at that moment, the elevator reached the command hub and Zach and Jason stepped in.

"How did you know about what happened?" asked Jason.

"The loud voices woke me up. My room's the closest to the command hub."

"What about the others? Shouldn't we wake them too?"

"It's not fair to pull them into this situation so quickly with so little information. You and I however, we know more about this," said Zach.

"What are you going to do? You're still in your pajamas!" exclaimed Jason.

"I'm not going with you," explained Zach, "but I will fly you there. Make sure you always have your communicator. I'll maintain communications with you from HQ until further notice. Oh yeah, you'll also need this."

Zach handed Jason a disk similar to the one Ash had in the video, except it was slightly bigger.

"This is a portal," said Zach, "just like the one you were looking at in the pizzeria. It's linked to another portal stationed here at the base in the Pokemon area.

"But we don't have a Pokemon area!" Suddenly the elevator began to shake and just as fast stopped.

"There is now. Pikachu's presence I think has activated the base's auto creation abilities," said Zach.

"Wait, where are we even going now?" asked Jason.

"We're going down to the hangar. We'll have to hurry now. I'm sure the vibrations have woken up everyone."

The elevator doors opened up into the hangar. Jason and Zach ran towards the ship and boarded it as quick as they could.

"Jason, strap in. We have ten seconds until take off," said Zach, "I'm running through last minute system checks."

Jason sat down in the nearest seat and strapped in. Zach turned on the ship and exited the base.

"Hold on tight and here we go!" shouted Zach as he activated the hyper drive.

"Oh no, not more Little Einstein's!" shouted Jason as they warped into hyperspace.

* * *

 _[Ash Ketchum] {?}_

Ash woke up to find himself strapped to a wall inside a laboratory filled with more of those crazy masked men. Those guys drove him crazy. Ash made a struggle to escape, and noticed there was some blood was seeping from his head.

"Let…me…out!" shouted Ash as he struggled against the restraints.

"Silly boy," said the man in the cloak, "we'll never let you go. Not until your last dying breath."

"You'll never crack me. Let me out and then we'll see whose boss!"

"You're just wasting your time Ash from Pallet Town. These bonds were made from high-strength digi-steel. No character can ever escape from such a strong metal."

"What are you talking about 'character'? "

"I won't answer any more of your questions until you answer mine; where did you send that girl?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. What girl?"

" _Darn it, he knows about Serena," thought Ash, "if she's the last one left and they find her, we are all doomed."_

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I'll force the answer out of you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, and if I did you will never get it out of me."

"I can't break him. Goons! Get me…the whip."

" _Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good."_

A couple of the masked men handed their leader an object under a blanket.

" _It's under a blanket. Anything under a blanket shouldn't be so bad, right?"_

The leader pulled off the blanket to reveal a sleek black whip that radiated to him a dark feeling that made him feel down and sad. The cloaked man picked up the whip, reared back and hit Ash with the whip directly on his chest. Ash cried out in pain. It felt to him like as if he was hit hundreds of times.

"This whip Ash will inflict many whips in one use. The Whip of Thousands is new and improved and does well as a torture weapon," said the leader, "if you do not wish to be hit again, you better tell us where she is."

"You have the wrong kid," said Ash, "I don't know anything about a girl."

"Well then, I guess you're in for a lot of pain."

The man reared back and hit Ash again and again. Ash felt the extreme pain from the whip.

" _As long it helps my friends, I will take anything to protect her, anyone, and anything. But this is different…"_

Ash blacked out as the leader repeatedly hit Ash with the Whip of Thousands and as his blood poured onto the sterile white tiles of the laboratory.

* * *

 _[Jason] {HA Ship 1}_

Jason took a deep breath and opened his eyes when Zach turned off the hyper drive. Nobody hated going into hyperspace more than he did.

"Well, we're here," said Zach, "welcome to the Pokemon realm."

Jason opened the window and was confused when all he saw was deep black empty space.

"I don't see anything," said Jason confused.

"That's because we haven't entered the planet yet," said Zach, "we still have to land."

Jason kept watching as Zach piloted the spaceship into the atmosphere of the Pokemon planet.

"Activating heat shields," said Zach, "activating normal shields."

Jason could hear clicking in the background of the communicator. "That's odd, the shields are not turning on," said Zach.

"Pika Pika Pika!" shouted Pikachu pointing at the window. Jason turned around and saw a missile coming right at the ship!

"Zach, there's someone trying to shoot us down!" shouted Jason into his communicator.

"I can't do anything about it, the shields are down!"

The ship shook violently and Jason could hear an explosion outside the ship. He could hear sirens wailing in the communicator.

"We've lost one of the main engines! The energy core has been ruptured and they hit the critical processing unit!" shouted Zach. Another explosion suddenly was heard outside the ship.

"Make that two engines Zach! We're going down!"

Jason grabbed Pikachu and braced himself for impact.

"We're coming in too hot!"

The ship hit the ground and jolted everybody from their seat. Jason flew up and hit his head on the ceiling of the ship, then fell back down and hit the ground.

"Ow! That was like 20 feet in the air!"

"That my friend is why you wear the harness," said Zach coming out of the cockpit. "Somebody must have known we were coming, otherwise that should have been a smooth and errorless trip."

"We need the check the damage first," said Jason, "then we can think of our next move."

Jason and Zach exited the spaceship and Jason kept lookout while Zach examined the ship.

"This isn't good. The core is leaking and they hit all of our main engines. The critical processing unit and the gyro were both shattered. This would be easy to fix, but all of the tools I need are back at HQ."

"Then it's a good thing you gave me this," said Jason tossing the portal in his hand.

"We have to contact Foxy and tell him what happened," said Zach.

"I thought we were going to keep the rest out of this until they are needed!"

"Jason, we've been shot down and stranded here and our ship has been destroyed. This isn't a time to go off by ourselves."

The ship spontaneously disintegrated into small pixel bits and decayed into binary code and disappeared, leaving the boys surprised.

"Why can't we just use the teleporter to get back?" asked Jason.

"It's not that simple Jason."

Zach pressed his communicator and waited for Foxy to answer. After a couple minutes Zach took off his communicator and slammed it on the ground.

"Dang it, we're too far to connect! That means…that means we're stranded here until we can set up that portal."

"No…oh wait that's not so bad," said Jason.

"That's not the point! We're stranded, which means we're practically starting from Ground Zero!"

"I thought you had your equipment!"

"It was destroyed in the crash."

"Oh."

"So what's the plan, oh great leader?"

Jason thought about it. What should he do?

"Pika Pikachu!" went Pikachu at Jason.

" _Find her,"_ said a small voice in his head, almost as if Pikachu was communicating with him.

"We should find Serena," said Jason, "since the ship has been completely obliterated, there's no critical point we need to defend. Anyways, I bet they know where we crashed, so we should get moving if we don't want to be captured."

"Whatever you say Jason."

"She could be anywhere, so we should hurry up. We have to beat the Conquerors to Serena. Let's go!"

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? The next chapter will be out sometime in the next week.**

 **If you have any suggestions or OC submissions, please PM me or enter a review.**

 **Here is the template again if you don't already know it:**

 **Name (Cannot start with J, A, M, F, or Z):**

 **Age:**

 **Strength(s) (one required):**

 **Weakness(es) (one required):**

 **Bio:**

 **Favorite Game:**

 **Extra Info (optional):**

 **Please give a fav or a follow it would really do me a favor.**

 **Remember, the Heroes' Alliance community is always looking for new members. Submit your story to enter.**

 **I'm out of time, so I'm out for now! See ya guys next time!**

 **-Blox**


	2. Ash is Back?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to release this next chapter; it's pretty long. I won't delay you any longer - it's reading time!**

* * *

 _[Foxy] {Heroes' Alliance HQ}_

Foxy woke up thinking he was still in the pizzeria defending himself from the Conquerors. This was the third night in the row where he had the same nightmare. Maybe one of the Nightmare characters snuck into his room again. He was sure going to get them next time. Foxy got out of bed with a back ache and headed to the elevator. Foxy checked his watch. It was only 7 in the morning. Nobody else but Zach was going to be up until most likely 9 for breakfast, and he was going to be in the command hub. Foxy got in the elevator and traveled to the hub. When Foxy walked in, he went and sat down.

"Zach, let's get started," said Foxy. Nobody replied in response.

"Zach? Are you there?"

Foxy instantly woke up completely and opened up a program on the FTXMM. Zach would never miss a morning in the hub. His alarm either never went off or something happened to him. Foxy couldn't check the heroes' dorms for him; characters weren't allowed in there.

Foxy remembered that all of the new communicators had trackers in them for safety purposes. Everybody was in the base according to the tracker map except for two: Jason and Zach. Foxy opened up the map of existing trackers and selected Jason's from the list. The map zoomed out all the way until it reached the multi-realm view. Then it moved about 60 realms north of the base location and zoomed in. Apparently Zach and Jason were stuck on the world of Pokemon, but how were they even able to get there?

" _The ship," thought Foxy, "they must have taken the ship."_

Foxy looked for the trackers available for everything and selected the ship. A pop-up appeared on the map, saying that the tracker did not exist. Foxy's eyes widened and he realized what had happened. Foxy typed in a few commands in the FTXMM and sat down in the commander's chair. A screen popped up and a call screen appeared. After about a minute, the screen said that the destination could not be reached. It appeared that they were on their own. That was bad news, since the Pokemon World was a Tier 8 on the danger scale. Hopefully they would make it okay. Otherwise…Foxy didn't even want to think about it. Foxy ran and got his tools and began to tinker with the FTXMM.

* * *

 _[Jason] {?}_

Jason was walking behind Pikachu with Zach, talking about their plans to find Serena. Pikachu was looking for the Fragment containment unit, which was on some island which magically connected to every region in existence, from Kanto to Almia to even the Pokemon Rescue Dungeon world. According to Zach, it connected the games to the anime, but since they had to stay in their games they never saw each other. That seemed depressed for some reason to Jason.

"Doesn't that mean that Serena could quite literally be in any region?" asked Jason.

"No, we can cut off most of the regions. Since Ash and Serena were in Kalos, they must have come from that bridge, and since the entire anime region connections are from the same direction Serena must have run in the opposite direction. You said Ash told Serena to run, right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"So that also eliminates the Pokemon Rescue Team collection and the Pokemon Rangers, since they were already captured. So that leaves…" said Zach, fading off trying to remember the last region.

"The Ransei Region," finished Jason, "and that should be the last one I think."

"Let's just hope that she's there," said Zach, "we have to be careful though. I'm sure they would let her in, and that they have already heard of the events in the other regions. They will be hostile against us. We have to be friendly and show that we mean no harm."

"I'm sure Pikachu can do that. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!" went Pikachu. Pikachu kept sniffing and got to the Fragment containment unit.

"Pikachu! Pika Pikachu!" went Pikachu pointing at something. Jason went over and picked it up. It was another Pokeball. Could it possibly be another one of Ash's Pokemon? Jason went ahead and threw it at Zach.

"Go Pokeball!" shouted Jason with glee. The Pokeball opened up and out came the fox Pokemon.

"Braixen," went Braixen.

"It's Serena's Braixen!" shouted Zach, "but why was its Pokeball here and not with Serena?"

Pikachu was talking with Braixen about something.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Braixen!"

"I wonder what they are talking about," said Jason to Zach, "I don't get this Pokemon talk, it's silly."

Pikachu pointed towards the Fragment containment unit. Jason was confused, they had already looked in there. Pikachu looked carefully at one bush. Jason agreed with Pikachu, it did look a bit odd. It was as if there was something in it. Pikachu very carefully poked the bush and another Pikachu sprung out of the bush! Jason jumped up surprised. The other Pikachu tackled Pikachu and they rolled almost to the edge of the Fragment Island. Jason looked a bit closer. This Pikachu had a heart shaped tail. Maybe it was just excited to see Ash's Pikachu. Maybe all of the Pikachu thought Ash's Pikachu was a celebrity. It would make sense.

"Pika Pika Pika!" went the girl Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" went Ash's Pikachu awkwardly. Ash's Pikachu squirmed out and ran up Jason and went on top of his head.

"You two get along," said Jason, "we can't have any more confusion here."

"Pikachu," went both Pikachu. Pikachu got off Jason and went over to the Fragment containment unit. Every once in a while though, Pikachu turned around and saw that the girl Pikachu was following him. Jason followed Pikachu over to the Fragment containment unit. Pikachu stopped at another bush. However, this bush seemed oddly…normal. That was when he blacked out and fainted…

* * *

 _[Ash Ketchum] {?}_

Ash woke up on the ground confused. He was just in the Conquerors' base. How did he escape back to the Fragment containment unit? Ash got up and was a bit dizzy. When his vision focused, he saw two Pikachu.

"Pika!" went one of the Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash, "I'm glad to see you!" Ash hugged Pikachu and the other Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder.

"I wonder where you came from," said Ash to the other Pikachu. This Pikachu was a girl, since it had the heart shaped tail. Ash checked his Pokeballs. They were all empty, and he had Pikachu's Pokeball again. A boy ran into the chamber and started speaking right away.

"Jason, I heard a thump and-" went the boy when he suddenly stood still and looked at Ash. "You aren't Jason. You're Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah," said Ash, "and you are?"

"I'm Zach, one of Jason's friends."

"I talked to Jason on the Fragment camera, so you must be here to help then."

"I am, but I was with Jason just a few seconds ago, then he walked in here then…you were here instead. It must be some phenomenon," said Zach.

"You sound like Clemont," said Ash, "I bet you would make good friends."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So…what were you doing here in the first place?" asked Ash.

"Well we were looking for Serena. Your Pikachu said she was still here," said Zach.

"That's not possible," said Ash, "I told her to run. But if Pikachu said she's here, she must be here."

"Jason also found this female Pikachu in the bush. I think she likes your Pikachu."

"Yeah, right," said Ash. Ash turned to look at Pikachu, when he saw that the other Pikachu was trying to get to his Pikachu.

"I stand corrected," said Ash.

"Well…catch it! Maybe Pikachu can have some more company outside the Pokeball."

"I guess I should. The Conquerors took all of my Pokemon anyways."

Ash took out a Pokeball and was about to touch the girl Pikachu when he heard a muffled voice. Ash paused for a second and looked back at the Fragment. He heard the muffled voice again. Ash cautiously walked over to the Fragment containment unit and listened again. Pikachu jumped off and pointed at a bush in the corner. Why would there be a bush inside? Ash stepped closer to the bush when he heard clicking noises. Ash stepped back and watched as a trapdoor opened up under the bush. Zach walked over with Jason's backpack and stood and watched as Ash slowly peeked into the trapdoor. It was pitch black. Ash stood up and walked over to Zach.

"Well, I don't think there is anything in that pit," said Ash to Zach.

"Here's your hat back," said Zach, handing Ash his hat, "We cleaned the blood off."

"Thanks," said Ash, putting his hat back on. "I don't have any of the whip marks left either. All that's left is a bunch of cuts all over my body."

"Ash, is that you?!" shouted a female voice from the pit. Ash ran over to the pit.

"It's Serena," said Ash, "she must have fallen inside when she was running."

"Here's a rope and a flashlight," said Zach, "we don't know how deep the pit is, so-"

"I'll jump," said Ash, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," said Zach, "but I have the rope to lift you up. Leave the Pikachu with me."

"Okay," said Ash. Ash stepped back and jumped into the pit. Ash turned on the flashlight and pointed it down towards the ground. There was nothing. All of a sudden the ground appeared in the light and Ash panicked. He hit the ground hard and the flashlight spun off and deactivated.

"Ow," said Ash, "that was deeper than I thought."

"Ash?!" shouted Zach from above, "are you alive?"

"Yeah, but the flashlight broke. Get the rope ready."

"Sure."

Ash stood still and looked around the room. He could tell it was pretty big, and that it could take him ages to find her, and that he could be wandering in circles for the rest of his life.

"Ash, is it you?!" shouted Serena to his right.

"Serena!" shouted Ash as he ran to the right of him in the dark.

"Ash, it's you!" shouted Serena. Her voice wasn't moving though. Ash kept running forwards.

"Ash, you're too-" started Serena when Ash tripped over something in the dark.

"Ahh!" shouted Ash as he tripped and fell.

"Ash, you landed on me," said Serena, who was on the floor.

"Sorry," said Ash getting up, "that was a bit awkward."

"Yeah…" said Serena.

"Come on, let's go!" said Ash to Serena walked back the way he came. But Serena didn't follow him.

"Ash, I think my leg is broken!" shouted Serena. Ash stood up straight with wide eyes. Ash had a flashback right there and then…

 _{Kanto (years ago)}_

 _Ash had looked around the entire camp for Poliwag. They were doing an activity with Water Type Pokemon today at Professor Oak's Pokemon camp that day. Of course, Gary was the best. He always had to be better than everybody. Today was the worst though. Gary scared off Poliwag. Ash had to go and look for Poliwag for Professor Oak. They said something about one of the campers being missing too. Ash knew most of the kids at camp by now; today was the fourth day of camp. Ash sat down on a log and rested. Then, he saw Poliwag by the forest._

" _Poliwag!" shouted Ash. Ash took off towards Poliwag. Poliwag turned around and saw Ash running at it and panicked. Poliwag ran into the bushes. Ash kept chasing after Poliwag for about a minute until he lost it again. Ash made sure he stayed by the path. Professor Oak said it was easy to get lost in the forest. Ash heard a thump nearby and walked in that direction. All of a sudden, the forest went quiet. Ash walked slowly into a bush._

" _Poliwag?" asked Ash into the open. Ash walked out of the bush and saw a girl by a tree._

" _What happened to you?" asked Ash._

" _I hurt my leg," replied the girl._

" _Oh," said Ash, "this should help."_

 _Ash took out his favorite handkerchief and tied it around the girl's knee, where she was hurt_

" _Now watch this. Feel better, feel better right now!"_

 _The girl tried to stand up, but her leg shook and she fell back down._

" _It still hurts," said the girl._

 _Ash thought about what to do. Ash placed his hand in front of her._

" _Come on, don't give up until it's over," said Ash. The girl cautiously took his hand and he lifted her up into his arms._

" _See, now you've got it!" Ash smiled. "We should get back to camp now."_

 _Ash walked the girl back to camp holding her hand making sure she didn't fall down. When they emerged from the forest, everybody swamped them._

" _She has a hurt leg," said Ash. The people took the girl away. The only person left was Professor Oak._

" _You shouldn't have wandered off like that Ash," said Professor Oak._

" _I was looking for Poliwag," said Ash._

" _But, you found Serena. Good job Ash."_

" _Thank you Professor."_

 _Professor walked off and Gary walked by._

" _Nice job Ash," said Gary. Gary actually said something nice to Ash! Ash went back to the cabin and sat in his bunk. Serena. That was the girl's name. He would make sure to remember her…_

 _[Ash] {Under the Pokemon Fragment Containment Unit}_

The flashback ended as Ash relaxed. This situation reminded him of that fateful day in camp when they were they were older. Ash turned around but he couldn't see her. He was the same but he felt older. It was confusing.

"Serena!" shouted Ash, "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!"

Ash ran over to Serena.

"Can you stand up?" asked Ash.

Ash could hear shuffling then a thump. "I can't stand up Ash."

Ash placed his hand out. "Don't give up until it's over, Serena," said Ash confidently. Serena placed her hand in his and he pulled her up into his arms. It was happening all over again.

"Come on Serena," said Ash, "we should get back now."

"Okay."

Ash guided Serena to the rope and tugged on it. Zach peeked down and looked at Ash and Serena.

"It's about time you came over you lovebirds," said Zach, "I've been waiting for a long time."

"Lovebirds?" they both said at the same time, "No!"

Ash and Serena both stared at each other awkwardly. "Hold on tight," said Ash, as he grabbed on the rope. Zach began to pull the rope up as Serena clung to Ash. When they reached the top everybody fell down exhausted.

"You guys were heavy," said Zach.

"Pika Pikachu," said the Pikachu.

"Braixen!" went Braixen.

"Braixen, you're okay!" said Serena to her Braixen. Serena recalled Braixen to its Pokeball and leaned against the wall. She looked at the two Pikachu confused.

"Am I seeing double Ash?" asked Serena.

"Nope, there are two Pikachu," said Ash, "mine and a girl Pikachu."

"Aww, that's cute."

"Ash," said Zach, "you still need to catch it!"

"Oh yeah!" said Ash.

"Go Pokeball!" shouted Ash. The Pokeball hit the female Pikachu and it went into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook and shook. Then it clicked.

"Yeah!" shouted Ash, "I caught another Pikachu!"

"So awesome!" shouted Zach jumping up in the air.

"Congrats Ash!" shouted Serena trying to jump in the air.

Serena collapsed onto the ground after jumping.

"That really hurt!" said Serena.

"Zach, can you get us to HQ?" asked Ash.

"I can, but I need to secure the area first so I can set up the portal," said Zach, "these temporary protection spells should work."

Zach went to the border of the island and set up defensive spells when Ash went over to Serena. Ash touched her broken leg. Serena winced.

"I guess it hurts pretty bad."

"No kidding Ash. By the way, bring your other Pikachu out."

Ash was startled when the other Pikachu came out on its own. It shook its head in disgust.

"Don't forget Ash, I'm the master of makeup!" said Serena pulling out her kit.

"You have that?" asked Ash.

"Don't ask now Ash."

Serena grabbed the girl Pikachu and messed with it for a few minutes. Zach came over in the middle of it and sat by Ash.

"You know, you two do seem a bit…older, even though you look the same," said Zach, "maybe it has something to do with the effects of the Prophecy."

"You're right, I feel older but I know I look the same."

"All done," said Serena holding up the Pikachu. The female Pikachu had a bow on its head and tail.

"Now it will be easier to identify your Pikachu Ash," said Serena.

"Not to interrupt your conversation, but the spells are set and I've set the portal. Let's go."

"Okay," said Serena and Ash at the same time.

Ash helped Serena up and they walked over to the portal.

"Step through," said Zach.

Ash led Serena through the portal and a bright light shone. When it stopped they were in a high tech building. A red-haired boy about the same age as the rest of them ran over.

"Thank goodness you guys got back," said the boy.

"We have Ash and Serena Foxy," said Zach, "but…Jason swapped with Ash, which means he's captured in the Conquerors' HQ."

"That's bad," said Foxy, "at least we still have Ash. He's critical."

"What kind of a name is Foxy?" asked Ash.

"He's from Fnaf," said Zach, "our goal is to unite the gaming universe and save the world from the Conquerors!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Foxy.

"She broke her leg in a long fall," said Ash, "can you fix it?"

"Yeah, I can." Foxy tapped an object on his ear and said something into it. Two kids brought a stretcher up.

"What's up honey?" said Foxy to the blonde girl.

"No sweet stuff Foxy and Chica," said the brown-haired boy with the top hat, "we don't have time for this."

"Help her onto the stretcher Freddy and Ash," said Foxy to him and the brown-haired boy. Ash and Freddy helped Serena onto the stretcher.

"I'll see you later Serena," said Ash as they pushed the stretcher to the med-bay. Ash turned to face Foxy.

"If there's anything you need Zach and I can help you," said Foxy.

"Why are you a boy when you should be an animatronic from a horror game?" asked Ash.

Foxy rolled his eyes and pressed a button on a strange bracelet on his wrist. Foxy began to morph until he was a tall animatronic fox dressed like a pirate.

"Get the picture?" said Foxy turning back into a boy. "I have to save energy by staying a boy."

"Foxy," said Zach, "we need to get back to the Pokemon world. Have the Digi-steel?"

"I got the machine," said Foxy, "let's go. Oh, and Ash? Your room is behind the big door. You'll know where. Get some rest. You've deserved it."

Zach and Foxy went into the portal and Ash went to the big door nearby the portal. There was a giant Pokeball logo above the door. The door slid open and Ash went inside. There were so many doors. The giant common was huge. Ash walked around the lounge chairs and the tables to find his door. Ash stopped at the door with his name above it. On the door was his face in front of a Pokeball.

" _No doubt this is my room," thought Ash._

Ash placed his hand on the scanner next to the door and it turned green.

"Welcome, Ash," said a robotic voice as the door opened. Ash began to tear up. His room looked exactly like his room at home, with the bathroom and everything. His awards from his journeys to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were on top of the shelf along with his other awards. The only difference was the TV was a flat screen and it was a luxury bathroom. His bed was a bit bigger too. Ash took his backpack and threw it on the bed. He took out his Kalos gym badges and put them on the shelf. Continuing his journey would have to wait. Both Pikachu climbed off his shoulders and snuggled up on the bed and fell asleep. Ash fell onto the bed and thought about recent events. He was now technically 14, not ten, his current female traveling companion shattered her leg and these Conquerors are looking for multi-dimensional domination. That was a lot to take in. There was knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Ash. The door opened for a girl with long blonde hair.

"How are you doing Ash?" asked the girl, "I'm Toy Chica, and yes I am from Five Nights at Freddy's."

Ash was about to say something but closed his mouth. That girl was hot, but he wasn't interested in her.

"Foxy told me to give you this," said Toy Chica, tossing him an object. Ash caught it and saw that it looked like the thing Foxy had on it, except it was colored like his clothes. "Also, Serena wanted to see you," said Toy Chica, "she's feeling better. It'll still hurt for a couple of days, but she'll be as good as new before you know it."

"Thank you Toy Chica," said Ash. Ash placed the communicator on his ear and waited for her to leave. Ash was about to get up when the entire base started shaking. The Pikachu instantly woke up and were looking around alert. Ash got up and stabilized himself, but as soon as the shaking started it stopped.

"Sorry for the disruption," said Foxy in his head, "but we have created a different elevator system for the courtesy of you guys. Thank you for your patience."

Ash stepped outside of his door and peeked outside. Ash saw an elevator shaft in the middle of the lobby. Ash got out and looked around. The door was gone. Ash began to panic and ran over to the elevator. The portal was right there next to it. Ash pressed the elevator button and instantly an elevator compartment appeared in front of him. Ash and the Pikachu walked in and Ash pressed the med-bay floor. The elevator took off up then sideways very quickly. Within a few seconds, he was there. Ash walked out of the elevator and the Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulders. Ash saw the only room with a yellow light and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Serena from inside.

"It's Ash," said Ash.

"Okay, come in."

The door opened and Ash stepped in. "How is your leg?"

"It's okay," said Serena. "They said I needed to wear this brace for a couple days then it will be all better. It'll hurt badly, but it won't take long to heal."

The Pikachu ran up to Serena and climbed up on the bed. "You two are getting along better, aren't you?"

The Pikachu nodded to Serena. Serena turned to Ash. "Ash, have you suggested pairing these two up?"

Ash was shocked at that idea. "No, I haven't."

Ash looked at his Pikachu. He wasn't trying to run away from the girl Pikachu anymore. In fact, anytime she looked at him, he turned away. That was pretty funny.

"Wouldn't you pair up with somebody who you think likes you?" asked Serena. "If you care for them, you would help them, right? Maybe you should do that with Pikachu."

Ash paused for a second. He thought he detected something else in that comment. Ash shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the idea. Nothing like that would ever happen.

"I guess I'll think about it," said Ash. "Do you need help getting back to your room Serena?"

"Yeah," said Serena, "In fact, I've been waiting for you to help me."

Ash stepped back. This was getting too weird. "I'll help you up Serena." Ash lifted her up and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Just limp back, they told you to walk on it, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Yeah Serena?"

"Oh never mind."

Ash walked her back to the elevator and they took it back to Pokemon. Ash had to use his hand again to get in. Ash walked around looking for her door until he found it. Serena put her hand on the scanner panel and limped in. She was awed by the sight.

"It looks just like my room!" she said.

"Mine did too," said Ash.

Serena's communicator was on the nightstand and her old outfit was on the bed.

"They told me you can wear either one. I don't care personally though. I'm going to go back to my room to rest."

Ash began to walk out of the room. "Wait up Ash!"

"Yes Serena?"

"Can you…stay with me for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" asked Ash. Ash walked back into the room and the door closed behind him.

* * *

 _[The Conquerors Leader]_

The leader of the Conquerors was in the laboratory and talking to one of the scientists, Gus T. Scientist.

"How is the swap serum going?"

"It's working very well sir," said Sir Scientist. Everybody called him that, but he thought it was stupid.

"Gus, show me."

Gus directed the Conquerors leader, who they referred to as John, just because nobody knew his real name, to a constriction wall where there was a girl strapped to it.

"Let…me…go!" shouted the girl.

"If you watch carefully sir, you will see that when I inject her with this serum, it will swap her with one of the heroes of the same gender, in this case who would be the one they call 'Abby'."

Gus injected the character with the serum and instantly her words began to mix. There was a distortion in the air as the girl disappeared. She was replaced with Abby, who was unconscious.

"With this serum, we can take all leadership away from the Heroes' Alliance and create a chaotic doom!"

"Hahahaha!" went the Conquerors Leader.

"But there's only one problem."

"Hmm?"

"We can't find a way to send that nerd over here. Not even using Clemont, who is the closest to him in personality. We used him instead to send Max and Fred over here. His brainpower was enough to do that."

"You have to find a solution! Even only with one hero left, they still have leadership! Do it before it's too late!"

"Yes John!"

"Please don't call me John."

* * *

 _[Zach] {PFCU}_

They were nearly complete with the first floor of their base surrounding the Pokemon Fragment Containment Unit, or the PFCU. Zach had a robot that could reach high places and install Digi-Steel plates, so all he had to do now was sit and control it. He sent Foxy back to continue work on the FTXMM since there were so few steps left to complete. All that was left was to put the stairs in. There was soft beeping in his communicator, so he activated it. Up came a holographic video of Foxy.

"Ugh, that hurt," said Foxy who was off screen.

"Foxy? Did you want to see me?"

Foxy popped up from under the FTXMM and looked at the program hovering in front of him in the command hub.

"Yes, it worked!" said Foxy celebrating.

"Was there something you wanted Foxy?"

"Actually, there is. The other heroes are gone."

"Say what now!?"

"Yes, the other heroes are gone. They disappeared with a bright light and fizzed out."

"That's horrible! Are there any other side effects?"

"There are. I hypothesize that what happened between Jason and Ash happened again with everybody else. Dawn swapped with Abby, and Clemont swapped with both Fred and Max.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Zach, stop what you are doing right this instant. I have a reason to believe that for some unknown reason they can't pinpoint and capture you like they did with the others."

"I did put defensive spells over myself."

"Well, come back to HQ and show the two around please. There's too much confusion here."

"Yes Foxy."

Zach disconnected from the video call and walked to the portal. He stepped in and teleported back to HQ to meet Dawn and Clemont.

"Where am I?" asked Dawn, "and who are you?"

"My name is Clemont," said Clemont, "it is nice to meet you. I can tell you are a smart kid."

"You got that Clemont," said Zach, "I am Zach, the kid hero extraordinaire. Clemont, I believe we have met."

"Over a classified call, yes I have."

"And Dawn," said Zach, "I don't believe I've met you."

"Nope, never," said Dawn, "Where the heck are we?"

Zach turned and heard a door open in front of him. Ash and Serena stepped out of the door.

"Clemont! Dawn!" said Ash, "Boy am I glad to see you guys!"

"Ash! It's good to see a friendly face here," said Dawn hugging Ash.

"Clemont!" said Ash, "I thought they captured you guys."

"Ash, they implemented a serum to swap us with the heroes. It is some form of potion that uses rare and powerful chemicals. It's something you most likely wouldn't get."

"You're right, I don't, but it sounds so cool. Science is amazing!" said Ash.

"Not in this case Ash."

As Ash was introducing his other Pikachu to Dawn and Clemont, Zach turned and saw Serena leaning against the wall. He supposed her leg still hurt. She looked…disgusted? Zach couldn't tell. Maybe there was something deeper that he would never understand.

"Hey Ash, since you're here, can you give these two a tour of the facility?"

"Sure Zach," said Ash, "Even though I'm still pretty new here, I think I got the gist of it."

"Good."

Ash led them to the elevator and they took off in the movement vessel to start at the main lobby. Serena was still by her room leaning against her wall. Zach walked over.

"You should go and eat dinner Serena," said Zach, "it's late. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. At least everybody else does. You still have the leg injury."

"I'm sorry Zach, but I'm not hungry," said Serena awkwardly and she limped back into her room and closed the door. What was her problem? Maybe it was something else he didn't know. Zach was about to go back to his room when he got a call request in his communicator from Foxy. Zach activated the communicator and no video showed.

"Zach, we have a problem at the PFCU," said Foxy, "I need you to get Freddy, Goldie, and Mike ready."

"But-"

"There's no time for an explanation Zach, just do it!"

"Okay Foxy."

Zach ran to the elevator and waited for it to come. But instead of selecting the Heroes' Dorms, he selected the Fnaf dorms. He scanned his hand and waited for it to accept it. The elevator car took off straight off as it moved towards the Fnaf sector.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **Remember, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (the flashback is from a Pokemon XY episode).**

 **Please leave a fav or a follow it would do be a big favor.**

 **We members at the Heroes' Alliance Community are always accepting new members. (Just submit your best story today for an application).**

 **OCs always accepted.**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	3. Kalos Chaos

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me awhile to put up the next chapter. I've been busy with stuff, and I haven't had much time. But I won't hold you back. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

 _[Golden Freddy] {PFCU}_

Being back in the field gave Goldie a sense of bliss. It had only been a week since they were in Fnaf, but it felt like an eternity. It gave him a chance to shine in front of his friends. Goldie walked into the portal and teleported onto the roof of the PFCU. Goldie waited for the rest of the crew to show up. When Zach came out, Goldie gestured to him to come up on the roof. There was nothing even close to them. Zach nodded and activated his communicator and linked it to Goldie.

"Foxy, there's nothing there," said Zach.

"You guys are there to scout the area. I detected nearby Conqueror activity," replied Foxy. "Goldie, check out the entrance to the land bridges. We need to make sure they aren't gathering forces for a huge assault."

"Yes sir!" said Goldie.

"Mike, arm the security cameras and the traps. We need to be prepared."

"Now this is what a real security guard does for a living!" shouted Mike into his communicator.

"Freddy, go to Pokemon and contact Ash. He's the only one with Pokemon left and he might be able to help us."

"No problem Fox."

"Finally Zach, finish up construction and door programming. We need that done ASAP."

"Ok Foxy."

"Okay, you are dismissed to your jobs," said Foxy.

"Right!" said everybody else as they disconnected.

Goldie was still what looked like a gold-colored haired boy with black eyes, but he still had his teleportation powers. Goldie thought of teleporting to the end of the land bridge and there he was, floating in the air. What he saw was shocking.

" _Oh my god," thought Goldie._ What he saw was terrifying. There were thousands upon thousands of Conqueror goons, some with weapons and some with Pokemon. This combination would allow them to keep the Heroes' Alliance off-guard at the least. But the worst thing he saw was that the characters themselves were at the front. Goldie himself personally did not know any of them, but Ash and his friends would. Goldie pressed the side of his communicator and called the FTXMM. Foxy answered the call with a serious face.

"What's your status report?" asked Foxy, his hands on the screen of the FTXMM.

"It's not good Foxy," said Goldie looking in front of him, "I see a massive buildup of Conqueror goons by the entrance of the Kanto land bridge."

"Are there any goons on the rest of the bridges?"

"No …wait, they are gone," said Goldie surprised. All of a sudden every single goon and controlled Pokemon had disappeared. It was like they had never existed. Maybe he was the one having the hallucinations now.

"It was probably something that was just in your head," said Foxy with a grin. "I'll catch up with you later Goldie."

"Okay, Fox," said Goldie as he closed out the video cam. I guess it was all just a dream. Goldie contacted the rest. "We're all clear," said Goldie, "I repeat, we are all clear on all bridges."

"Okay," said Mike, "the traps and cameras are set to the FTXMM and my room, I'm ready."

"There's nothing around the perimeter hiding," said Freddy.

"The roof has been completed," said Zach, "I'll get Ash."

"Okay, Goldie out." Golden Freddy closed his holographic video and teleported back to the PFCU. Everybody was cleaning up and Golden Freddy walked back into the portal. He teleported over to the Fnaf room elevator and sat in a chair. Who needs elevators? Goldie looked up as he saw Toy Chica pass by.

"Hi Goldie," said Toy Chica with a smile.

"Hi Toy Chica," said Goldie, "it's nice to see you."

Was that a wink he saw? Golden Freddy blushed and he heard a rustle behind him. Toy Freddy was at it once again, just like always. Goldie rolled his eyes and walked back to his yellow and gold colored room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _[Ash] {Ash's Room}_

Ash kneeled in front of his bed where his Pikachu were sitting talking to each other. Of course, Ash had a pretty good idea of what their conversation was about. At least he thought he did.

"Okay Pikachu and Pikachu," said Ash, "today's our first mission with the Heroes' Alliance. Are you ready?"

"Pika!" went both Pikachu.

"I can't hear you," said Ash with a smile.

"Pikachu!" said the Pikachu louder.

"Louder!"

"Pikachu!" went both Pikachu zapping each other with Thunderbolts. Both of them rolled off the bed and Ash fell to the floor dying of laughter.

"Ash," said Zach in his communicator, "Ash, get to the Pokemon world at once and bring Serena with you."

"But her leg-"

"We can deal with that later. We need Trainers with Pokemon right now."

"Okay Zach." Ash turned off the communicator and went over to Serena's room. He knocked on the door and she let him in. Serena was reading a book while lying in bed. Her leg was still in a brace. As soon as Serena saw Ash she stuck her head in the book.

"Hi Serena," said Ash.

"Hi Ash," said Serena still in the book.

"I need to ask you to do me a favor," said Ash politely. Serena looked back up.

"Anything," said Serena. Ash had a strange feeling it was literal. Ash was having all of these strange feelings and occurrences recently. It was all boggling his mind.

"I need you to come with me back to the Pokemon world," said Ash.

"But my leg still hurts."

"Zach and Foxy want you too. Make sure to bring Braixen too."

"I'm not sure if I can get along on my own yet."

"Please do it for me Serena. Please."

Serena looked up at Ash and thought for less than a second. "Okay Ash," said Serena, "but only if you promise me something."

"Yes?"

"You have to stay with me the entire time Ash, and you can't leave my side."

Ash thought about it for a bit. It wouldn't be too bad, but on the other hand…he didn't want to think about it. Doing that would give him cold shivers.

"Okay, fine Serena."

"Yes," muttered Serena.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Oh, nothing," said Serena awkwardly. Ash looked at his Pikachu and they both were confused as well. Pokemon and Trainer are truly one.

"Ash, can you help me up?" asked Serena. Ash held out his hand and pulled up Serena.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm okay Ash."

Ash guided Serena outside her room to the portal and they both stepped in. Everything was normal until the portal light suddenly turned red and they blacked out.

* * *

 _[Serena] {?}_

Serena was holding on as tight as she could to Ash as they woke up and were spiraling through the portal void. They were spinning all over the place and her grip was slipping. After another thirty seconds, Serena's grip slipped and she let go of Ash. "Ash!" she shouted.

"Serena!" shouted Ash as he tried to get over to her. Serena caught Ash just as he was about to float away in another direction and she held on tight. Instantly, the portal threw them out onto the ground forcefully and they slid to a stop. Serena could only see stars, but luckily for her she didn't reinjure her leg. Serena got up and wandered around dizzy for a bit before her vision cleared. However, she ran into Ash before that moment came.

"Ow," said Ash falling over after being hit by Serena.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," said Serena supporting herself and helping Ash up.

" _Wait, my leg is healed," thought Serena, "it must of have something to do with the portal. Do I want to tell him the truth, or should I keep up this charade?"_

Ash got up and looked at Serena. He frowned at her leg and looked at her.

"Serena, how is your leg?" asked Ash, "I'm sure the fall hurt." Serena just stared back at him exactly how she didn't want to.

" _I don't know what to do!" thought Serena, "What should I do…"_

Serena looked around suddenly in both directions and placed her foot on the ground.

"My leg, Ash…it was healed in the portal. I don't need your support anymore," said Serena breathing deeply. Ash stepped back confused.

"At least you told the truth," said Ash, "I would think that you would have just lied just so you could hang around me."

"Oh, I would never do that," said Serena sarcastically.

"Yeah right," said Ash, "we should go find the others.

"Don't you have your communicator device?" asked Serena, "you can just use it."

"That's a great idea."

Ash placed his hand up to his ear and activated the communicator. He selected Zach and waited for him to appear on the screen. A few seconds later Zach's hologram appeared on the screen. He was beat up too.

"Ash, good, you've gotten a hang of the communicator," said Zach, "is there some reason you need to see me, because I'm a bit busy myself."

Zach turned around and blasted something with a spell before turning back. "Well Ash, you can see I'm in the middle of a battle right now, but I'm guessing that you were thrown by the portal."

"Yeah," said Ash, "luckily I'm with Serena too. We managed to stay in the same spot."

"Great," said Zach, "I went in with Clemont and Dawn but we were all thrown around to different areas. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, let me check," said Ash. Ash pulled up the map and split screened the window.

"It says we're in Kalos," said Ash, "how about you?"

Zach turned and zapped another goon. "That's not good, I'm in Johto."

"What about the-" started Ash.

"What about the what?" asked Zach.

"There's something on my screen," said Ash, "there's somebody nearby."

"Just take off the holographic part," said Zach, "just make sure to put it back on. It'll make everything easier."

Ash pulled off the holographic piece and put it in his hand. Now the screen was bigger. Serena activated her communicator and tried to join the conversation.

"Why are you listening?" asked Ash, "we're-I mean he's a bit busy."

"I want to help too," said Serena.

Ash looked at his holographic map and zoomed in. It said that a few yards away there was somebody with a communicator. It said Jason but…that couldn't be right. Serena and Ash both knew that he was captured using a serum.

"It says Jason but…" said Ash.

"Just check it out," said Zach, "I'll get back to you later."

The hologram buzzed out and Serena placed her holographic piece back on her communicator while Ash kept his map on. Ash turned to Serena and waited. Serena wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something or not.

"Well, come on!" said Ash, "Let's go!"

Serena jolted back into reality. "Okay." Serena and Ash ran off to go and find Jason.

* * *

 _[Ash] {Kalos}_

Ash was running along following his map. Once in a while Serena had to tell him to watch out for a tree, or the Pikachu would start panicking. He was sure that pretty soon that he was actually going to hit something other than a tree. Maybe Serena, maybe a Pokemon, maybe himself even. Ash didn't even know if that was even possible. Ash started to slow down when the location of the communicator started to get closer. Ash looked up and was right in front of a tree. Ash stepped back slowly and noticed that the signal was coming from right behind the tree. Ash walked around the tree and saw…Jason?

"Is that him?" asked Ash to Serena.

Sure, it looked like Jason, but he seemed to be…different. He looked like he went through a Pokemon evolution. He was more fit and his hair was different than before. It was the same general layout, but more advanced. His sword looked advanced too, but he also carried a shield. That wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe this really wasn't Jason. Ash saw a glimpse of a Heroes' Alliance badge and knew instantly this was the real Jason.

"We should move-" started Ash when Jason started to glow. Ash and Serena both stared at Jason as he began to dissolve. Ash was about to panic and step in; Zach mentioned something about the potential for heroes to dissolve and re spawn. However, Jason reformed, but this time he looked normal. Maybe it was some sort of Mega Evolution Jason went through. Jason woke up and got up weakly.

"Where…am I?" asked Jason, "and what are you doing here Ash?"

"Well, all I know is that we are in Kalos," said Ash, "and we just happened to fall out of a rogue portal right nearby where you fell." Ash turned around and saw a large blood streak in the grass leading from behind Jason. He had injuries everywhere; he was bloodied up.

"All I can remember is them forcing a shield into my hands and slamming me into an energy chamber and…everything went red. I lost most control- I went insane and ravaged through a lot of their men – physical and Pokemon trainers. The Pokemon I would never kill, but I disintegrated most of them. I was able to get out, but the state weakened me. They must have caused me to change a form or something. It was just too much energy and raw power. I felt…unstoppable."

"Well clearly you weren't," said Ash, "Look at you. You'll need serious medical attention."

"Oh don't worry about me," said Jason, "You should be worrying about her. Isn't her leg broken or something? That's what the other heroes in captivity said."

Serena blushed behind him and Ash turned around and looked.

"There was some weird incident in the portal which healed her leg. She's fine now."

Jason limped around for a bit then turned back to Ash. "Well, you know my sword, now you should know my shield."

Jason lifted the huge piece of digi-steel from his back and held it up to Ash and Serena. "This baby is all I need to rank up. I just need to get stronger."

"Nice," said Ash.

"Also, is there anybody else stranded here on Kalos?"

Ash shook his head. "Not on Kalos, at least. I know Zach got thrown onto Johto. Dawn and Clemont…neither of us know where they might have gone."

Jason turned around and cursed to himself.

"This will be harder than I thought," said Jason to Ash, "we need to get moving."

"Or we can set up a base," said Serena, "they did that at that Fragment crystal thing."

"We can't," said Jason, "only Zach has the digi-steel generator."

"Clemont probably has the blueprints," said Ash, "maybe we should go find him. I'll contact him."

Ash and Jason both took off their holographic-pieces and turned on it and their communicators. Ash selected Clemont from the list of all available contacts and instantly Clemont answered. He was in a…tree? Ash and Jason were both confused.

"Ah, it's you two," said Clemont, "I was wondered when you would contact me. Wait Jason, how did you manage to escape their headquarters?"

"It's a long story," said Jason, "but we need to know where you are."

"I'm not sure," said Clemont, "but the Conqueror scouts have driven me up into the tree. That was harder than I thought scaling the bark."

"Hey, do you have the blueprints for the metal generator?" asked Serena suddenly joining the conversation, "we might need it- "

"Stop eavesdropping on us Serena," said Ash loudly, "it's getting a bit annoying."

"I just want to help…"

"Not right now, okay? Maybe later."

Serena sniffled and exited the conversation. "You could have been a little gentler on her Ash," said Jason.

"What?" asked Ash, "I've been a bit stressed out recently…I just feel angry inside."

"Well, while you three were talking, I looked up my location on the map," said Clemont. "Luckily for all of us, I am in Kalos as well, and I'm nearby Lumiose City. How about you?"

"We're by Santalune," said Jason quickly checking the GPS, "at least it's close by."

"You have to be careful," said Clemont, "that route is crawling with Conqueror scouts."

"Scouts, what are scouts?" asked Ash. All he knew was that there were goons.

"Scouts are faster than ordinary goons and are equipped with recon technology," said Jason, "most Scouts should have Pokemon, I assume."

"Yeah," said Clemont, "since scouts tend to be weaker than ordinary goons, they will prefer to fight using something other than themselves." Clemont turned around and Jason and Ash could hear footsteps in the background. "The scouts are nearby; I have to go."

"Well, thanks Clemont," said Ash, "See you in a bit."

"Okay, you too."

Ash and Jason disconnected from the video chat room and relaxed, relieved that Clemont was close to their location. Jason had finally stopped bleeding, which made Ash relax. Jason was smirking for some reason, and Ash began to become confused. Both of the Pikachu looked around too. Jason started to chuckle too and Ash started to get angry. What was his problem?

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"I told you you were too hard on her Ash. I told you."

"What do you mean-" started Ash. Ash paused his sentence and looked around. There was something missing in the picture. Ash looked around erratically and looked back at Jason. "Where's Serena?" Ash asked frantically. Jason stopped chuckling and became serious. "That's what I wanted to hear. Let's- "

Jason was interrupted by an object falling out of his pocket. He picked it up and looked at it. "It's that gem again. It has a sword and shield emblem in it…I don't know." Jason stuck the object in his backpack. "Okay, no more distractions. Let's go."

Ash and Jason began to walk off when they both paused. "Wait," said Ash, "do we even know where we are going?"

Suddenly, there was a girl's scream coming from the direction of the forest. "Serena!" shouted Ash running towards the forest. Jason pulled out his shield and sword and followed Ash. Ash tore through the brush in the forest and followed the screams until he abruptly stopped behind a tree. Jason didn't slow down and Ash pulled him to the side.

"There's scouts," said Ash, "we have to be careful."

Jason looked down and saw a Pokeball on the ground. He picked it up and opened it to see if there was a Pokemon; it was empty. Jason hooked it onto his belt and hid back behind the tree. Ash peeked out again and saw that the Conqueror scouts had tied up Serena.

"You let me go!" shouted Serena.

"Why would I do that," said a familiar voice, "when you would just go back to where you would be upset? That just sounds rude."

"I wasn't…I wasn't upset," said Serena trying not to cry.

"Uh huh," said the familiar voice, "then why are your eyes red?"

The figure turned around and it was… "Tierno?" asked Ash and Jason at the same time.

"But how?" asked Ash, "his battle style is undefeatable!"

"Not for the Conquerors," said Jason, "who most definitely must have tried to all battle him at once."

"Those scoundrels," said Ash, "give Serena back you- ", started Ash jumping at the scouts. Jason grabbed Ash by the arm and pulled him back.

"We can't just rush in there," said Jason, "look at Tierno."

Ash looked closer at Tierno and noticed something odd. His eyes were red, and so were Wartortle's. That meant that they were under control. He couldn't just rush in. They would be destroyed. "We need a plan," said Jason, "before we try anything."

"But she needs our help," said Ash, "we have to do something now. Who knows what Tierno might do to her while he's under control. Who knows what they will make him do!"

"This isn't like anything I've seen," said Jason, "they have control over themselves."

"Then why aren't they resisting?"

"Since they're still technically under control, they're just given access to control themselves. It's kind of like their good side is being suppressed and it's all their bad side. Something like that."

"Oh," said Ash, "so now what?"

"I can't kill Pokemon," said Jason, "it's not possible and it's inhumane. I can kill the scouts though and free their Pokemon from control. That's the best I can do. Plus, there's way too many for just the two of us to fight. And also- "

Jason was interrupted by a rustling in the bush. Both Pikachu's cheeks were beginning to buzz, and Jason pulled out his shield and sword. The rustling became louder and louder until…an Eevee popped out of the bush.

"Eevee," went the Eevee. Ash relaxed. "Well, it's just a wild Eevee. We can- "

Right then Jason took out his Pokeball and threw it at the Eevee. The Pokeball opened and captured the Eevee, and it began to shook. Both Ash and Jason stared at the Pokeball and waited and watched it click.

"Yeah, I caught an Eevee!" shouted Jason with glee.

"How is that possible? It's not that easy!" moped Ash. "Aww, I wish it was that easy for me to catch a Pokemon."

"Sorry Ash," said Jason, "I guess some people have better luck than others."

"Shhh, something is happening," said Ash. Tierno looked all around him and turned to the nearest scouts. "Go and cover the rest of the path. See if you can find anymore of them"

"Yes sir," went the scouts, who dispersed over the path. That only left Tierno and the only goon, who had a weird device connected to his belt. "I just need some time alone with this girl," said Tierno. Ash became furious. He knew there was something definitely up.

"Now can we attack?" asked Ash.

"Whenever you are ready," said Jason, "just give me a signal."

Jason scampered off and ran across the path. "Eevee, let's go!" whispered Jason, who called Eevee from it's Pokeball. It climbed up onto his head. Jason gave Ash a thumbs up from behind a tree on the other side of the path. Ash returned the thumbs up and hid behind the tree. He looked at both Pikachu and nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ash, "We haven't gone this long without a battle so I hope we aren't rusty. We just have to wait for the perfect time to attack…

"Pika!" went the Pikachu.

Ash peeked out in front of the tree and saw that Tierno was getting bored. "You guys go and look around the area, I want some alone time. You can stay here, though. It's critical that you don't lose that panel thing of yours."

"Yes sir!" went the scouts who all scampered off, leaving tied up Serena, Tierno, and the control goon. Ash activated his communicator and spoke Jason into it. The communicator gave him an audio feed and conversation with Jason. "Okay, get into position," said Ash, "this is the perfect time. Right when I sound the most heroic, come in and disable the device, alright?"

"Why does it have to be the most heroic part?" asked Jason.

"Because when I sound the most heroic I'm probably winning or about to win, okay? Just listen when I say something tricky."

"Fine."

Ash disconnected from the conversation and took a deep breath. He waited for all of the other goons to clear out, then he stepped out from the forest and faced Tierno.

"Hey Tierno," mocked Ash, "give me back Serena."

"Ash!" yelled Serena.

"Be quiet Serena," said Tierno looking at Serena. Tierno turned back around and looked at Ash. "Well Ash, it's seems that we've meet again."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I never thought it would come down to this though…I'm helping the Conquerors take over the universe, while you are helping the puny Heroes' Alliance fight for a lost cause the Conquerors are bound to put down and destroy."

"How can you say that Tierno?" asked Ash, "I always thought you were good."

"It's not too late for you to join us Ash," said Tierno, "join the Conquerors. We're destined to be the rulers of the universe. It's not too late for you to change. Come and join our ranks."

Ash's focus wavered from his task. Tierno made it seem like it would be a good idea to join the Conquerors, he had a convincing point…

"What?" exclaimed Ash. He shook his head and refocused. Was Tierno somehow using mind control on him.

"Ash, Ash!" said Jason through the communicator, "it's too dangerous. We need to retreat!"

"No, I can't just leave one of my friends," whispered Ash, "I won't give up until it's over."

"Okay, good luck." Jason disconnected and Ash looked back at Tierno. "Give her back Tierno!"

"Wait, Ash, is that another Pikachu?"

Ash turned and looked at the girl Pikachu. "Yeah, why?"

"Never mind that," said Tierno.

"I might only have these two Pikachu Tierno, but you can't just underestimate us."

"Oh, how heroic. Now look, I don't want to hurt anybody, but if you won't cooperate…I'll just have to make you cooperate." Tierno snapped and the goon took out something from his pocket and tossed it Tierno. Tierno grabbed Serena by the neck of her shirt and put the gun up to her head. Ash's eyes widened and he saw in the background Jason had the same expression and he was gesturing for him to hurry up. He was running out of time.

"Wait, how are there guns in Pokemon?" asked Ash, "this is supposed to be a world of fun and adventure!"

"If you don't cooperate, I am going to pull the trigger and she will die. If you do, you will join the Conquerors and I will let Serena go. I personally don't want to do this, but I…I have to. It's the only way."

"You didn't answer my question," mumbled Ash.

"Ash, don't do it!" shouted Serena.

Ash heard the Pikachu begin to charge up their cheeks. He had to make a decision quickly.

"I will give you five more seconds to chose. Otherwise she is going to go bye-bye. Five."

" _Oh god, I don't know what to do," thought Ash._

"Four."

" _Jason would know if he was in my spot. Wait, he is here!"_

"Three." Ash could hear Tierno loading the pistol.

" _What did he say…oh yeah! Give me a signal and I'll come in!"_

"Two." Tierno put the gun up to Serena's head. Ash looked and he had to hold back emotions. Serena noticed that. "Ash, don't worry about me. Save yourself!"

" _Oh well, here it goes…" thought Ash grimly._

"One…" Tierno prepared to shoot the pistol. Ash held it in until the last second, then he intervened.

"Okay, stop, I'll join you." Ash made sure to make a subtle nod in Jason's direction. Luckily, Jason noticed and got into the most optimal position.

"No, Ash!" went Serena.

"Good choice Ash," went Tierno, "you won't regret it."

"One more thing Tierno," said Ash, "before you take me and have your friend over there put me under Conqueror control, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure, Ash."

"It's more like…a couple favors. The first one…let Serena go first."

"Okay Ash, I don't see what is wrong with that." Tierno tossed the pistol back to the goon and untied Serena. Serena got up and ran over to Ash and hugged him.

"Why do you have to do this?" asked Serena.

"I have to okay, to save my friends," replied Ash. Ash pulled Serena in closer and put his mouth up to her ear.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," whispered Ash. Serena exhaled and relaxed. She hugged him one more time.

"Good luck Ash."

Ash heard a slight ringing in his communicator.

"I'm ready when are Ash," said Jason.

Ash stopped hugging Serena as she pretended to try and stop him. Ash began to walk up to Tierno.

"You silly girl, your friend has already made his choice," sneered Tierno.

"Now, before you completely and utterly destroy me, can I have that last favor?"

"Ugh, all right."

"I just wanted to tell you something very important about the Heroes' Alliance that might help you."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Tierno curiously. Ash could hear mild shuffles in the forest in front of him.

"The HA tends to always have a backup plan; it's something you need to watch out for. For instance…right now!"

Right when Ash finished his sentence Jason jumped out of the forest and knocked the control device off the goon's belt with his sword. Ash grabbed Serena and ran back.

"Pikachu and Pikachu, I choose you!" shouted Ash as both Pikachu jumped off his shoulders. Tierno and the goon ran off, and Tierno sent out Wartortle and the goon took his pistol and added accessories and made it an assault rifle. Wartortle and the goon began to launch attacks and shoot bullets at the gang, and they dove behind the trees.

"I thought there weren't supposed to be guns in Pokemon!" shouted Ash through his communicator to Jason, who was on the other side.

"My shield is bulletproof but…the world isn't what it used to be Ash; anything is possible!"

"Okay then, I'll just stop them like I normally do; with my buddies and Pikachu!"

"No, don't!" shouted Jason, "Wartortle's moves have been amped up – they can cause some serious damage. The bullets can hurt the Pokemon too; it's some sort of weapon upgrade!"

"So now what do we do?" asked Ash.

"We just need to destroy the device," said Jason anxiously, "but – wait, I'm totally overthinking this. I already knocked the device off, and my shield is practically indestructible…I can just walk out there under the cover of the shield and stab it with my sword!"

"Why couldn't you have just done that in the first place?" asked Serena.

"Eh, battles cause stress Serena, you should know that by now. Wars are tough on people."

"Yeah, I understand…" mumbled Serena through the communicator.

"Good luck Jason," said Ash through the communicator. The increased amount of noise from Tierno and the goon had caused the three to communicate through their communicators. Jason pulled out his shield and sword, hid behind the shield, and crawled out to the control device. Tierno and the goon continued to concentrate fire, but their attacks were either deflected by the shield or by Jason swinging his sword to knock back bullets. When Jason reached the device, he lifted his sword up high and smashed it into the device. The device fizzled for a little bit then exploded, launching Jason, Tierno, and the goon backwards. Ash held onto Serena as she was almost thrown back by the explosion, since Ash was hidden behind the tree to avoid the knockback while Serena wasn't as covered as he was.

"Hold on!" shouted Ash, "this explosion is tough."

"I'm trying Ash!"

After a few seconds of chaos, the blast calmed down and the forest was back to it's original state, with the exception of a few flocks of Fletchling taking flight in panic from the loud noise the blast caused. Ash and Serena were both in mid-air with Serena holding onto Ash and Ash holding onto the tree. They both fell to the ground.

"That was a close one," said Ash, "at least I didn't lose you again."

"Ash, do you know where Jason went?" asked Serena, completely disregarding Ash's comment.

"I don't know," said Ash, "I was so focused on holding onto the tree and you that I wasn't able to see where he flew off to after the explosion. It may have been a Team Rocket blast off or just a little fling a few feet away." Serena and Ash heard footsteps behind them and the Pikachu's cheeks started to sizzle. There was a rustling in a bush and Jason, who looked like he had just fought with a Arcanine and a Mankey at the same time (one of which Ash had a personal experience with), walked out holding the destroyed control device.

"Man Ash, you should have seen how far I flew!" exclaimed Jason, "that explosion was tough alright. Oh yeah, Serena, here's Braixen's Pokeball." Jason pulled out the Pokeball from his backpack, which was somehow still intact, and tossed it to her.

"It flew off Tierno's belt and I caught it in mid-air. Man, that explosion was awesome!"

"Are you okay Jason?" Ash asked, "You seem to be a little crazy right now." Jason took a few seconds to calm down then he spoke again.

"Okay, sorry. Luckily for us, the goon was eradicated when the explosion was triggered. Tierno is still alive though…I think. But he should be out of Conqueror control."

"Okay then," said Ash, "let's go!"

The gang headed off to find Tierno…wherever the blast sent him off to.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Please leave a fav or a follow it would do me a huge favor (it doesn't mean you have to though).**

 **Remember, the Heroes' Alliance Community is always accepting new members. PM me with your application (send in a link to your story you want to use) and I'll see how it is.**

 **Well, that's all for me! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


End file.
